


Besotted

by Vixenfur



Category: Tsuritama
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4208457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixenfur/pseuds/Vixenfur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles about Natsuki Usami and Yuki Sanada; simply two boys hopelessly in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hallway Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> These are all old drabbles from 2012, but I still enjoy them and I decided I wanted to post them here. I'm updating an old one-shot and adding onto it instead of making multiple different works, because these drabbles can all be connected if one wishes them to be.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki's nervous to admit it, but he's determined to tell Natsuki about his crush.

The redhead was nervous, his heart pounding wildly in his chest. His feet felt heavy, his hands sweating and shaking. Why was he so nervous? No, the question is, why wouldn't he be nervous? He barely knew his crush, how would he react?

Poor innocent Yuki was terrified. Natsuki seemed like the type to snap often- he had a short temper, and a lump lodged itself in his throat at the thought of negative outcomes. _Are you kidding me! You don't even know me, how could you possible know what that feels like? Don't talk to me again._ He felt his face start to stiffen, his eyes stretching, teeth clenching as all he could hear was his heavy, racing heartbeat. _No, stop, this is not the time, what if he walked around the corner and saw you with this hideous expression!_ Yuki shook his head slightly, feeling the tension in his face release as he calmed himself.

Regardless, he was still afraid.

Yuki's eyes drifted to his shoes as he walked, his heart beating and his face warming only slightly as he thought of Natsuki. His ruffled hair, his narrow brown eyes, his defined collarbone, his smooth voice... Yuki bit the inside of his cheek. _Stop thinking like a little girl, idiot._ Though, he couldn't, because he happened to walk face-first into that very same person's back.

Yuki's head snapped up as he made contact with the person in front of him. "A-ah, I'm sorry, I-" His voice was sucked back into his throat as he saw those narrow brown eyes, hidden behind a gleaming layer of glass. Yuki's face instantly heated, and he noticed that the other students were slipping back into the classrooms. He didn't care.

Natsuki blinked down at the meek redhead, raising his eyebrows slightly. He had quite the mask on his face at all time, not showing much emotion. Yuki happened to be the little new boy in class he was attracted to- though, he would _never_ admit that. No way.

"Oh, Yuki, hello there..." Natsuki trailed off, noticing Yuki's awkward expression. His cheeks were tinted pink, his silver eyes wide and shimmering slightly, his hands shaking and mouth agape. Natsuki's heart thumped, his pupils dilating only slightly. He didn't want to look too much like a love-struck maiden. "Are you alright?" He asked after a few moments of lingering silence.

"Y-Yes!" Yuki tensed, his body shaking. What was he going to say again? Why was he even looking for Natsuki? Was it to show him the uni-knot he had made? No, that could always wait, so why was he looking? It felt as if reality snapped him out of his frantic questions and panic as he realized- oh. Right, _that._

"Well, class is starting, so I think I'll go..." Natsuki shifted a bit, not sure if right here and now was a good place to talk. They could talk after school. Except, when he walked past Yuki, a small yet swift hand tugged at his wrist. Natsuki stopped in his steps, glancing over his shoulder uncertainly. His fingers were so small and delicate... "Yuki?"

"Natsuki, I..."

Natsuki's heart slammed his chest- wait, what was this? Why was he getting excited over nothing? Yuki had stopped what he was saying. He was staring at the ground, his hand shaking. The redhead was internally panicking. He couldn't say it, he just couldn't. Natsuki would call him an idiot and never talk to him again. Natsuki would refuse to even look at him. The thought shattered Yuki's heart, and he began to move his hand down.

That was, until, Yuki felt their fingers brush. His eyes widened and his face dusted over with a darker shade of pink, his heart beating heavily. This feeling wasn't him being nervous- when their hands brushed, a sort of electricity shot through Yuki's arm, and his heart felt... warm. It felt right...

Natsuki's body flushed, his eyes staring at their hands. Yuki looked comforted, almost, but he was still clearly debating on weather or not he should continue speaking. Natsuki's gaze softened, and he turned around completely, facing Yuki now. He slipped his fingers between Yuki's, giving his hand a gentle, careful squeeze, as if he would snap the delicate bones under Yuki's soft skin.

"Yuki, if you need to tell me anything, you can," Natsuki murmured, not realizing what he was saying until he had said it. Yuki's eyes snapped up, his face flushed. The redhead couldn't believe what Natsuki had said until it was said- was this permission...?

Yuki's heart was slamming his chest, his throat suddenly dry, his heart picking up the pace once more. He shook as the tension built, the pressure of saying those simple three words suffocating him, nearly bringing him under water- _no, don't drown, survive, swim, anything...!_

"I like you...!"

As soon as the words left his lips, he was nearly breathless. His eyes couldn't even focus on Natsuki. He said it, _he actually said it out loud._ An odd sense of achievement flooded over him, calming him in the slightest. But his hands still shook, his heart still raced. He needed to know what Natsuki would do, before the water pulled him deep under...

"Yuki..."

His voice was laced with shock, but it almost seemed fake. Natsuki had a feeling something this wonderful was going to happen, and yet he still was surprised. Instead of giving a verbal response, Natsuki's body moved on its own. Before he could really comprehend the situation, his fingers brushed against the soft skin on the underside of Yuki's jaw, and he could hear the sharp intake of a breath as Yuki breathed.

Yuki was taken aback at how close Natsuki had gotten so quickly, and his heart seemed to stop as the small space between them was closed. Soft lips were pressed to his own, and for the first moment, his heart stayed frozen. As soon as realization hit, Yuki's heart began to race again, his face flushing- if possible- an even darker red. He stood there, shaking as Natsuki tilted his head to the side, fitting their lips together perfectly. The way the black-haired boy's lips nudged at Yuki's drove the redhead crazy- he couldn't keep his lips pressed firmly together. His jaw loosened, his eyes shimmering with tears of relief as he finally felt the kiss. He really felt it- soft skin, the softest skin could get, brushing against his own before pressing down again, and this time, it was as if he was melting into Natsuki.

Their lips locked together slowly, passionately, as if the two were constructed for each other. Yuki disregarded any previous thoughts of Natsuki's gender, their friendship and his silly little nickname, The Fishing Prince- and melted into his lips. No matter which way they moved, Yuki was drawn closer, wanting that wonderful, feathery-soft feeling of a kiss to return to his lips, and stay there. He could kiss Natsuki forever... and the kiss felt like forever.

As soon as Natsuki pulled away (and managed to keep Yuki at a distance to where he could talk), he rested his forehead against Yuki's, his chest falling and rising.

"I like you too, Yuki..."

"You do?" Yuki blurted out, knocking their foreheads together clumsily. Natsuki hissed a little, staggering back and glaring at the redhead.

"Of course I do, you moron! Do you think I'd kiss someone I don't like?" At Natsuki's somewhat bitter retort, Yuki's face flushed. That kiss was amazing, not to mention the first for both of them...

Yuki blinked to Natsuki innocently, his mouth open only slightly in a stupefied expression. Natsuki couldn't help but to step closer, wrapping his arms around Yuki's torso in a whole-hearted embrace. He gently stroked the back of Yuki's head, feeling his feathery soft hair for the first time. It was softer than he had imagined...

"I like you more than you think," Natsuki whispered, causing Yuki's heart to beat hard again, his face burning hot. He simply raised his weak arms, wrapping his fingers in the back of Natsuki's shirt, twisting the fabric as he squeezed it.

 _No, I think I know more than_ you _think, Natsuki.._


	2. Boyfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsuki and Yuki are dating, and Natsuki shows affection towards Yuki, even in public.

Something as simple as holding hands shouldn't cause such a reaction, at least that's what Yuki Sanada was thinking.

Cheeks flushed and heart pounding, the nervous redhead glanced down to the sidewalk, his fingers clasped tightly with another boy's hand. Slender and pale, Natsuki's fingers were still, gently squeezing Yuki's fidgeting ones. He would glance to Yuki, an affectionate smile warm on his lips, his gaze soft and compassionate. Yuki would only squirm, asking why he was staring.

"Because you're beautiful," Natsuki whispered into Yuki's ear, causing him to squeak and stumble a bit over a crack in the sidewalk. Natsuki chuckled, letting go of Yuki's hand once he regained balance. His shimmering silver eyes locked on Natsuki confusedly, silently asking why he'd let go. But before he could stare for long, Natsuki gently held Yuki's shoulders and leaned in, planting a feather-soft kiss to his lips.

Yuki froze entirely, his eyes stretching as Natsuki backed away to rest their foreheads against each other.

"You're so cute," he whispered, and in result got Yuki flustered and pushing himself away.

"I-I'm not-"

"You're the cutest thing I've ever seen," Natsuki interrupted before Yuki could protest, causing his boyfriend to blush again and jerk his eyes towards the ground. Natsuki's heart beat hard in his chest, and as he wrapped his arm around his thin waist, he knew how deeply in love he was with the boy named Yuki Sanada.


	3. Wet Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki didn't know he had a thing for coprolalia until Natsuki starts talking to himself during their slumber...

Yuki was sitting up in his bed, shaking and staring as the words flooded from Natsuki's mouth. It was dark, he couldn't see. They were just laying in bed, dozing off when Natsuki's breathing got uneven and he started… moaning, talking…

"I just want to touch you, all over…" he murmured, squirming, and Yuki hoisted himself up, pressing his back against the wall.

"N-Natsuki? What are you…" He whimpered, closing his legs and trembling as a dark red blush spread across his cheeks. _Maybe he's asleep,_ Yuki assumed, swallowing as he tried to calm himself.

"… I want to touch where it's all sweet and soft and private…"

Yuki's heart leaped in embarrassment, though as hard as he bit his lip, he couldn't wake Natsuki up. _What is he even dreaming about?_

"Yuki…" the redhead's heart spasmed. _Me!?_ He held back a yelp as he listened, slightly anxious for more of his words, wanting to know what else his boyfriend would say to him in this unconscious state. "Please, let me… leave marks all over you, suck on your skin, it's so soft and perfect… I want to hear you scream my name, I want to see you dripping with need…"

It wasn't long before Yuki had an arising problem in his pajama pants, and he started to shake as he touched himself, eyes wide and heart pounding as Natsuki's form became a bit more visible, and he noticed Natsuki squirming under the sheets. "Yuki, oh god… _please_ , let me look at you.. the curve of your waist… this skirt fits you perfectly…"

 _Skirt?_ Yuki flushed red and moved his hand faster. _He's imagining me in a skirt again?_

"Nothing under the skirt… just leaving yourself so exposed is dangerous... only I can… _ohh_..." Natsuki shuddered, and Yuki noticed Natsuki had a problem as well. _Dammit, stop, I'm gonna come, you're talking so much…_

"Let me just…" Natsuki, in his sleep, started to touch himself as well, his eyelids fluttering in pleasure. "Rub the base... and the head, all at once… under the skirt…"

"Na- _Natsuki_ …" Yuki let out a small whisper as he came, and only a few heartbeats later Natsuki followed. Flustered, Yuki cleaned them up, and Natsuki stirred once before going still again; his wet dream had ended.

_I'm so not telling him about this in the morning…_


	4. Adorable, Sexy, Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki is wearing nothing but an apron for Natsuki's birthday.

"N-Natsuki, is this seriously... isn't this weird...?"

Yuki pushed the fabric down farther, somehow hoping it'd magically stretch and become actual clothing or something ridiculous around those lines. His eyes timidly jumped from the ground to Natsuki's amused smirk, and he fiddled with his hands, trying to hold his devastatingly obvious boner down and out of sight. It clearly wasn't working, due to Natsuki's own lustful gaze.

"It's sexy to me," he murmured in response, his brown eyes trailing slowly over Yuki's trembling frame. The small of Yuki's back was pressed to the kitchen counter, Natsuki's apron tied around his waist. Yuki was completely naked besides that apron, and watching the redhead flush to a shade as dark as his hair was absolutely adorable. It turned Natsuki on, and he slipped his hand under Yuki's chin, forcing them to look into each other's eyes.

Yuki whimpered slightly, trembling with all of his effort to hold down the apron to cover his 'problem' and stretch the fabric as far as it could go without destroying the apron. Natsuki's flawless, sexy gaze directed towards him didn't make it any easier. Even though they've been dating for months now, Yuki still got embarrassed, especially when things like _this_ happened.

Natsuki's slender fingers worked their way downwards, pushing Yuki's hands away and gripping his length through the apron. Yuki squeaked, his teeth clenching and his breaths coming short with pleasure. Natsuki started to move his hand, pushing that scratchy fabric against his erection. The intense friction caused Yuki to shudder and moan, tilting his head back and arching his back.

Natsuki took advantage of the opportunity and bit down on Yuki's soft neck, sucking softly and leaving a faint mark just above his collarbone. Yuki squirmed, his knees shaking and his toes curling as Natsuki licked up his jaw, leaving occasional nips and kisses every now and then.

"You're so beautiful, Yuki..."

Yuki's heart flipped with every compliment Natsuki told him, every time he told Yuki that he was the most gorgeous thing he'd ever seen. Yuki was a sucker for romantics, especially when the other was cheesy as all hell. Though, Yuki's thoughts diminished as Natsuki whispered into his ear.

"Beautiful, sweet, adorable, sexy, _perfect_..."

Yuki squeezed Natsuki's shoulders, shivers rolling down his back, his chest rising and falling quickly during the moment of silence that settled in the kitchen. Though, that silenced was disrupted as Natsuki pulled back, kissing Yuki suddenly as his hand started pumping Yuki's length through the apron. Yuki gasped before Natsuki's lips covered his own, and muffled yelps and groans were heard. Yuki leaned against Natsuki, an indescribably good feeling flowing through him now.

"A-ah, god, _yes_..." Yuki whimpered out loud when Natsuki pulled back, his heels slipping slightly on the tiled floor. In response, Natsuki stopped briefly to pick Yuki up and carry him to the couch, where he laid down his precious boyfriend. He took a moment to look at the sight below him- Yuki's knees bumping into each other tightly, showing just a little of what's underneath... his hair pushed out in random directions, his face a deep pink, eyes looking innocently at him, covered in a haze of lust. Natsuki made sure to stare long enough for Yuki to squirm and blush, and Natsuki couldn't help but to smile at his innocence before he removed his glasses, everything becoming a blur except for when he was really close.

Natsuki crawled over Yuki, slipping his hand around Yuki's narrow hips and brushing his fingertips along his soft bottom. Yuki shuddered and bit his lip, arching up at the touch. Natsuki smirked as he felt for the strings of the apron, and he pulled it loose, knowing the apron was still around the redhead's neck. Yuki fell back onto the couch, blinking up at Natsuki before the black-haired boy grabbed the lube - which was so conveniently placed on the coffee table-, dipping his fingers in it and applying a generous amount to his fingers.

Yuki squirmed slightly, knowing what was coming. He tensed, but then remembered that the last time he did that, everything hurt for... quite a while. Instead, he forced himself to take a deep breath and relax. Yuki then looked up to Natsuki lovingly, his eyes shimmering with admiration at his.. perfect boyfriend. Yes, Natsuki was dorky. Yes, Natsuki was a bit grumpy in the morning. Yes, Natsuki had an unhealthy obsession with chocolate doughnuts. But all of those little quirks and differences in the other boy made Yuki love him even more, and that's what made him perfect.

Yuki found himself groaning as Natsuki slid his fingers inside, three in all at once because they've done this quite a few times now to where Yuki was used to it, especially if there was plenty of lubrication. Yuki spread his legs slightly as Natsuki started to move his fingers, his eyes flickering up to gaze at Yuki's face. He leaned a bit closer so that every little detail came in focus, and he smiled lovingly.

"I love being able to see you like this..." Natsuki whispered, pecking Yuki's cheek softly. Yuki smiled a little, which caused Natsuki to blush himself. He couldn't stand Yuki's smile- in a good way. Whenever Yuki smiled, Natsuki would blush, his heart would race and everything else he was thinking before was just... gone. That smile was perfect, flawless, adorable. He could never compare it to anyone else's smile...

Yuki's moans and whimpers turned Natsuki on even more, and he leaned down, licking Yuki's jaw before pulling his fingers out and unzipping his pants. He pulled out his own member, pumping himself to spread the lubrication. He shivered and groaned slightly, which caused Yuki's heart to skip and his face to flush. The sight made Yuki more embarrassed than he was before, and he bit the back of his hand, trying to look away, but unable to.

Natsuki finally stopped himself and pressed the head to Yuki's stretched-out entrance, locking their eyes. "Are you ready?" He always asked before they made love- he couldn't just shove his way in, unless Yuki clearly wanted that. Yuki nodded, making sure he was relaxed, despite his speeding heart.

"Natsuki..."

His lover's name escaped his lips as he entered Yuki, and the tone of Yuki's voice caused him to moan as well, moving himself deep inside of his boyfriend.

The entire time, Yuki's mind was blurry, his body warm and his lips tingling with Natsuki's loving kisses, stars sparking in his vision from every movement Natsuki made. He was in heaven, complete bliss, especially when Yuki would say his name, whisper his name, scream his name...

Once it had all ended, Natsuki was holding Yuki close, nuzzling into his poofy, soft hair, breathing in his scent. _Like the ocean, absolutely perfect..._

"Natsuki?" Yuki whispered, moving a bit to look up at his boyfriend. Natsuki smiled a little, loving Yuki's questioning gaze. He was cute, like a little kid who didn't know how to do a math problem.

"I still have the apron on... and I don't wanna ruin it..." he murmured, "Can I take it off...?" Natsuki laughed a little, embarrassed by the whole situation. He couldn't help it. Ever since he saw Yuki with his work apron on, he started to fantasize about...

"Sure," Natsuki whispered, pulling it over Yuki's head and from in between their bodies, and tossing it on the floor. It'd be washed later.

Yuki nuzzled close to him, honestly not caring so much about the apron getting destroyed. He really just wanted to feel Natsuki's soft shirt against his skin... even though Natsuki was still clothed and Yuki was bare naked, he loved Natsuki's clothing. Always soft and comfy while also being stylish... he smiled a little, kissing Natsuki's neck with all of the confidence he had. Natsuki tensed, blushing a bit at the random kiss. It wasn't like Yuki to randomly do that, and Natsuki's neck was most defiantly his weakness spot. "Yuki?"

"Yeah...?" Yuki closed his eyes, nuzzling close to Natsuki, breathing in his comforting scent.

"I love you..." Yuki smiled at Natsuki's words, and he hugged his boyfriend tighter as he responded.

"I love you, too."


End file.
